The present invention relates to combustion apparatus.
The inventor of this invention made previously an application for patent for the specific combustion method of reducing NOx generating rate. (U.S. Pat. application No.: 452,344, Application Date: Mar. 18, 1974, now U.S. Patent 3,876,362, issued Apr. 8,1975, Title of Invention: Method of Combustion).
According to the prior invention, NOx generating rate is reduced by half without providing any additional device, but by taking advantage of Coanda Effect, the specific effect of high velocity fuel stream, and by simply modifying the conventional burner tile structure.
The present invention is partly an application of the prior invention of the inventor to a combustion apparatus provided with a cylindrical burner tile structure which is of rectangular section and a multiple of burners in order to produce flat flame.